


all the time in the world

by honeydewminho



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confession, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft kissing, based on a prompt from the prompt generator, i love minisang sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: With ears red and heart beating fast, Minhee thinks that Eunsang looks beautiful.





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a while since i last wrote so here is something i did in one sitting hehe

Lee Eunsang and Kang Minhee were always together. The other wouldn't be talked about without mentioning the other. The two of them always come in pair. Like spoon and fork, like socks and shoes, like salt and pepper-- MInhee and Eunsang.

The two are attached to the hip, always talking with each other, laughing with each other, walking with each other. They are always seen together, maybe except when they are in their respective classes but that's beyond the point.

The two males had been friends ever since social butterfly Kang Minhee had approached a shy Lee Eunsang back in elementary. With a handful of crayons in his right hand and two pieces of paper in his left hand, Minhee approached Eunsang with a grin. He hands him the materials and sits across him.

Ever since that day, Minhee always comes to play with Eunsang. Despite being shy at first, Eunsang warmed up to Minhee, sharing his snacks with him and laughing at his weird antics.

The two had known each other for approximately ten years now. Minhee had seen Eunsang's crying face when they tripped and fell while biking around the latter's neighborhood. Eunsang had seen Minhee with a snotty nose and hair that deemed to be a bird's nest. They had been with each other during their worst moments and had been there to witness each other's victory and failures.

So, at the age of fourteen, Minhee was confused as to why his heart suddenly beats a tad bit faster when he sees Eunsang's gummy smile. He was suddenly conscious of his every movement, of every touch Eunsang makes.

Minhee lives with confusion at that time. Everytime Eunsang looks at him with those sparkly eyes, why does he feel like melting at that sight? Everytime Eunsang leans in closer to whisper in his ear, why does Minhee flush at the contact?

At the age of sixteen, he realizes that he might have a crush on his best friend.

Minhee tries not to panic at the realization. Eunsang had always been handsome in his eyes. He was also kind and friendly. He always smiles with that gummy smile of his that would never fail to get Minhee in a flustered mess.

Eunsang was beautiful but, he is oblivious too. Minhee doesn't honestly know if whether he should be happy or sad at that.

Through the next two years that pass by, Minhee watches Eunsang fall in love with other people that isn't him. He watches him give someone heart eyes in envy. Minhee falls in love deeper but, his hope getting dimmer.

At eighteen years old, Minhee is confused yet once again. Because right in front of him, his best friend is sitting on his bed with a blush adorning his cheeks. Eyes seemingly avoiding his own. "C-can you say that again?" Minhee stutters, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Eunsang pouts, "Why do I have to say it again? It's embarrassing." He whines, eyes down and lips jutted out in an adorable pout. "I d-didn't quite hear you." Minhee responds, voice suddenly shaking slightly.

The black-haired boy whines again yet, complies to Minhee's previous statement. "I said that I want to learn how to kiss." Eunsang repeats, voice soft and barely audible. Minhee blinks owlishly at the repeated words, feeling a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "What?" He dumbly says.

Eunsang rolls his eyes again. "When's the last time you cleaned your ears? You seemingly can't hear right now." He scoffs, jumping down to lay down on Minhee's pastel yellow sheets. Eunsang's black hair a contrast to the light sheets. Minhee looks at him silently, expression that could be described as if he saw a ghost.

"What? Cat got your tongue too?" Eunsang says, voice exasperated. "Uh... what?" Is what Minhee says instead. Eunsang just gives him a look that could decide Minhee's death if only looks could kill.

Minhee sighs, jumping down to lay down next to his best friend. "I'm sorry, I was just taken aback? It's not everyday that your best friend suddenly gets in your room and asks you a question about kissing." Eunsang flushes at the mention of it, the blush dusting his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by Minhee.

Minhee moves on his side so that he is facing Eunsang. "Why?" He trails off, voice quiet. Eunsang doesn't look at him and just keeps looking at the ceiling like it is the most interesting thing out there. Eunsang keeps his mouth shut, the blush on his cheeks much more prominent that Minhee is looking at him. The two of them keep quiet, a mixture of awkward and comfortable air around them.

And Minhee thinks that Eunsang looks beautiful like this. With his dark hair sprawled out against the yellow sheets of his bed, with a pretty pink blush painted on his checks, with his lips pursued in nervousness and yet his eyes still has the never dimming sparkle.

Minhee feels his heart beat a tad bit faster as he softly gazes at the soft features of his best friend. Eunsang switches on his side, now facing each other. Minhee doesn't remove the endeared look on his face, knowing that his best friend is too oblivious with his feelings. "Why?" Minhee opts to ask again, voice like a soft whisper.

"I was just curious and you're older so I thought that you should know or something." Eunsang replies, voice laced with nervousness. He avoids Minhee's eyes, fingers playing with the strings of his hoodie. "I should be the one saying that. You have been in more relationships than I have." Minhee replies, tone soft but with an underlying bitterness.

"Well, yeah but, it didn't last long enough for us to kiss or something." Minhee nods, eyes not leaving Eunsang's. "I don't really know much either but, from what I know is that you basically just have to press your lips to someone else's." The blonde says nonchalantly, shoulders slightly shrugging.

Eunsang looks at him this time, eyes wide and innocent like a child's. "Is that all?" He asks in response. "Well, no but, that's for starters. It's what you call a peck." Eunsang nods along his words, fingers slightly grazing his lips. Minhee has to force himself not to look at his lips to save himself from embarrassment.

Eunsang shifts, inching closer towards Minhee. The latter is caught off guard at the sudden close proximity. And it happens too fast that it leaves Minhee confused. Eunsang's lips are suddenly on his, the flesh is warm against his own. Despite the contact being brief, Minhee can taste the faint taste of strawberry on his lips.

Minhee suddenly can't talk and somehow he thinks that he had forgotten how to breathe. Eunsang is blushing furiously, eyes tightly closed. Minhee feels the blood rushing to his cheeks, painting it in a rosy color.

Minhee blinks his eyes slowly, trying to process his thoughts. "Like that?" He hears Eunsang asks shyly, voice quiet and nearly inaudible. Minhee nods slowly, words seemingly hard to form. "Y-yeah, that was a peck." Minhee says, voice suddenly shaky.

Eunsang seems to notice his internal panic, eyes going wide at the realization. "Ohmygod, I'm so sorry, I just thought that confessing like that was cute and uh, I thought that you liked me too based on your soft gazes but, if you don't feel the same way then, that's fine I guess. We can just forget that this happened and pretend that I didn't even ask anything!"

Minhee stares at him silently, blinking rapidly at the words that left Eunsang's lips. "Can you please say something? I'm getting anxious here." Eunsang bites his lips nervously, eyes searching for some hints but, Minhee is just well... _blank_.

"What?" Is what Minhee responds, his ears seemingly not believing what he is hearing right now. Eunsang lets out an exasperated sigh. "You know what? If that's what you'll keep on saying then I might as well leave-"

"Wait no!" Minhee quickly grab ahold to Eunsang's arm, forcing him back down with him. "Don't leave..." He whispers.

"I... I like you, heck, I think I'm in love with you considering how many years it has been." Eunsang's eyes widen at his words, heart about to burst in any moment now. "I was just so surprised when you suddenly kissed me and then you confessed out of the blue. I thought I was finally going crazy and were hearing things." Minhee pursues his lips in nervousness. "I really, really, _really_ like you. And I'm glad that you feel the same way." Minhee feels warm tears in his eyes.

He feels so happy, grateful and scared all that the same time. He never thought that he would get to be this lucky. "Mini..." And Eunsang is smiling softly at him, cheeks tinted in cherry red. "I think I'm in love with you, too." Minhee feels the overwhelming happiness burts inside him as he pulls the younger in a warm hug.

He presses soft kisses to his head while repeating "Thank you," like a mantra. Eunsang giggles against his chest, smile so big and contagious. They stay like that for a while, hearts beating fast against their ribcage. Eunsang looks at Minhee with a look that could only be described as soft.

"I know that this is happening alltoo quickly but, I really I love you. I didn't even know why I was dating those people when I could have dated you." Eunsang says, eyes staring intently into the older's deep brown eyes. "I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." And this time, Minhee initiates the kiss, moving forward slightly and eyes shutting softly as he captures Eunsang's lips in his.

They kiss slowly and softly, indulging the way their lips movr against each other. Minhee smiles into the kiss as Eunsang does to. They kiss ploddingly, knowing that this is just the start of their story and they don't need to hury because they have all the time of the world.


End file.
